Mark of Athena, the Musical
by Flamepaw
Summary: Because every tragedy needs a Greek Chorus  *Rated for Language
1. Postive

_**So while I write I usually listen to music and while I was writing my Mark of Athena (Go read it!) I kept running across songs that I just thought were too prefect not to turn it into a musical. So here it is :) This is purely for fun and nothing more**_

_**I own nothing**_

"Positive" from Legally Blonde the Musical

Starring

Piper as Elle

Reyna as _Vivian_

Jason as Warner

Calliope as Serena

Clio as Pilar

Erato as Margo

The moment everyone was waiting for was finally here. The Argo II has landed at Camp Jupiter and Piper has never felt worse. Annabeth had finally reunited with her love but so had Jason. Piper could do nothing but watch as Jason and Reyna embraced one another. She tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Oh you poor, poor girl"

Piper looked around to see where the voice had come from. Three beautiful women suddenly appeared in front her. They were pink jumpsuits with "αἱ μοῦσαι" on their shirts.

"Um hello," Piper slowly greeted them.

"Just look at this," the tallest one sighed. She snapped her fingers and everything around them froze. "Well isn't this just the saddest thing I have ever seen."

"I'm sorry, who do you say are?" Piper asked.

"I'm Calliope," replied the tallest one.

"And I'm Clio," squealed the middle one, "Muse of History!"

"You should know me," said the last one, "I'm Erato the muse of love stories."

Piper stared at them. "And you are here why?"

"Sweet, sweet, sweet," cooed Calliope. "Piper, this is a tragedy. And every tragedy needs a Greek Chorus!"

"Girl, we are here to help," Clio added.

Erato smiled at her, "Yes, but we're not actually here, here. We're just in your head."

"And you are here to sing to me?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" they squeed.

Out of now where music started to play.

Calliope_:__  
><em>_Honey whatcha cryin at?__  
><em>_You're not losing him to that__  
><em>_Both her hair and shoes are flat__  
><em>_Why is she so rude?_

_Clio:__  
><em>_Wipe your tears, it's no big thing__  
><em>_You were meant to wear his ring__  
><em>_Cheer-up, chin-up__  
><em>_It's time to bring_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_A happy attitude_

_Erato:__  
><em>_Keep it positive__  
><em>_As you slap her to the floor__  
><em>_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Keep it positive__  
><em>Calliope_:__  
><em>_As you pull her hair and call her whore_

_Clio:__  
><em>_You can take her in a fight_

_Erato:__  
><em>_You and he will reunite!_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_You know we're right__  
><em>_We're positive_

_KILL HER!_

_Piper:__  
><em>_Girls, girls!__  
><em>_Violence is never wise__  
><em>_Not the way to win back guys__  
><em>_Anyway she's twice my size__  
><em>_who's gotta plan B?_

Erato_:__  
><em>_Me!__  
><em>_Look at her, she's like a nun__  
><em>_Show him you are way more fun__  
><em>_Bust out the lap dance__  
><em>_and you won__  
><em>_You off the hizzle, gee!_

_Piper:__  
><em>_what?_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Keep it positive__  
><em>_Clio:__  
><em>_Yeah! Let out your inner freak!__  
><em>_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Keep it positive__  
><em>Calliope_:__  
><em>_Miss Prissy Pants won't last a week_

Clio_:__  
><em>_You will whet his appetite_

_Erato__:__  
><em>_You and he will reunite_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_You know we're right__  
><em>_We're positive__  
><em>_We're positive__  
><em>_We're positive__  
><em>_We're posi..._

"Omigod... You're making me sick," said Piper. She didn't notice that time had unfroze.

Jason and Reyna stared at her.  
>"Are we? Jason, let's take this back to the praetorian house," Reyna muttered.<p>

Piper watched in horror as they left. She couldn't believe she said that out loud.

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey!__  
><em>_We're positive__  
><em>_That he loves you and not her__  
><em>_You're hotta'__  
><em>_And I bet ya smarter!__  
><em>_She don't know the real him__  
><em>_You feel him__  
><em>_So don't her her steal him__  
><em>_Wake him up like sleepin beauty__  
><em>_Turn his head with your red hot booty__  
><em>_You bring the noise if we bring the funk__  
><em>_It's positively time to shake your junk_

_shake, shake, shake, shake,__  
><em>_shake, shake, shake, shake,shake, shake,__  
><em>_Whoo_

_(DANCE BREAK)__  
><em>Piper stopped dancing she never felt more foolish in her life. She turned to her goddess.  
>"Girls, how is this helping? He's not even here!<br>He left while we were shaking "junk"! Wait!"

_ELLE:)__  
><em>_Girls I'm positive__  
><em>_That we've taken this to far__  
><em>_No I'm positive__  
><em>_This is Camp Jupiter not a stripper bar__  
><em>_All this trashy carryin' on__  
><em>_Thats the reason that he's gone__  
><em>_I need a salon._

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_WHOO!_

_Piper:__  
><em>_Girls I'm_

_ALL:__  
><em>_Positive__  
><em>

_Piper__:__  
><em>_Try not to get upset__  
><em>_But I'm_

_ALL:__  
><em>_Positive_

_Piper:__  
><em>_That it's time for me to go Roman_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_what!_

_Piper:__  
><em>_Being Greek and being hot__  
><em>_That got me exactly squat!__  
><em>_Gotta to show him I've got more to give_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Whoa, whoa, whoa__  
><em>

_Piper__:__  
><em>_No I'm positive_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Positive_

_Piper:__  
><em>_I'm positive_

_GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Positive_

_Piper:__  
><em>_I'm positive_

_GIRLS:__  
><em>_Positive__  
><em>_Positive_

_Piper AND GREEK CHORUS:__  
><em>_Positive!_

**Review if you want more because if not I am just going to keep all of this in my head.**_  
><em>


	2. I am the one

First night back about Jason was already in trouble. The look Piper's face when he walked about from Piper crushed him into a thousand pieces. He and Reyna went back to the praetorian house. They talked a little small talk for a while and then something strange happen. Music started to play and Reyna started to sing.

_REYNA:__  
><em>_Can you tell me what it is you're afraid of?__  
><em>_Can you tell me why i'm afraid it's me?__  
><em>_Can I touch you?__  
><em>_We've been fine for so long now__  
><em>_How could something go wrong that i can't see?__  
><em>_Cause I'm holding on__  
><em>_and I won't let go__  
><em>_I just thought you should know___

_I am the one who knows you__  
><em>_I am the one who cares__  
><em>_I am the one who's always been there__  
><em>_I am the one who's helped you__  
><em>_And if you think that I just don't give a damn__  
><em>_Then you just don't know who I am___

_Could you leave me_

Then Piper walk into the room.__

_PIPER__  
><em>_Hey Rey, it's me.___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Could you let me go under?___

_PIPER__  
><em>_Why can't you see?___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Will you watch as I drown___

_BOTH__  
><em>_And wonder why___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Are you bleeding?___

_PIPER__  
><em>_Are you waiting? Are you wishing? Are you wanting all that he can't give?___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Are you bruised? Are you broken?___

_PIPER__  
><em>_Are you hurting? Are you healing? Are you hoping for life to live?___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Does it help you to know,___

_BOTH__  
><em>_Well so am I___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Tell me what to do.___

_PIPER__  
><em>_Look at me.___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Tell me who to be.___

_PIPER__  
><em>_Look at me.___

_REYNA__  
><em>_So I can see___

_BOTH__  
><em>_And you'll see___

_REYNA__  
><em>_I am the one who holds you___

_PIPER__  
><em>_I am___

_REYNA__  
><em>_I am the one who'll stay___

_PIPER__  
><em>_I am___

_BOTH__  
><em>_I am the one___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Who won't walk away___

_PIPER__  
><em>_I won't walk away___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_I am the one who'll heal you___

_PIPER__  
><em>_I am___

_REYNA__  
><em>_And now you tell me that I won't give a damn___

_PIPER__  
><em>_You don't give a damn___

_REYNA__  
><em>_But I know you know___

_BOTH__  
><em>_Who I am__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah___

_REYNA__  
><em>_That's who___

_BOTH__  
><em>_I am__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah___

_REYNA__  
><em>_That's who___

_BOTH__  
><em>_I am__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah___

_REYNA__  
><em>_That's who I am__  
><em>_Cause I'm holding on___

_PIPER__  
><em>_And I won't let go___

_BOTH__  
><em>_Yeah I thought you should know__  
><em>_I am the one who knows you__  
><em>_I am the one who cares__  
><em>_I am the one who's always been there__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_I am the one who needs you__  
><em>_And if you think that I just don't give a damn,___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Then you just don't know who I am___

_JASON__  
><em>_You say you hurt like me__  
><em>_You say that you know__  
><em>_Oh, you don't know__  
><em>_I know you don't know__  
><em>_You say that you're hurting__  
><em>_I know it ain't so__  
><em>_You don't know__  
><em>_Why don't you just go?__  
><em>_'Cause it lays me low__  
><em>_And I'm saying___

_JASON__  
><em>_You don't know___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Who I am___

_JASON__  
><em>_You don't know___

_REYNA__  
><em>_Who I am___

_PIPER__  
><em>_You just don't know who I am_


End file.
